Another Leap Through Time
by aj23701
Summary: Setsuna and Haruka will never get along. Another story where Haruka gets sent time travelling.


A/N: Another Haru-Sets one shot. I just had to do it. I really love these two. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Beats.

"Hotaru-chan!" Haruka bellowed loudly. "Hotaaaaaruuuu-chaaaaaann! Where are you?!"

The girl in question was at Usagi's house playing with Chibi-Usa, but no one felt inclined to tell Haruka.

"Hotaru! Damn it, Hota-chan! Firefly! Where are you?!"

Setsuna smiled to herself and flipped the page in her magazine. Beats by Dre was an amazing creation. She wasn't even listening to music, but she couldn't hear her obnoxious house mate at all. She even pretended not to see her when she poked her head into her study.

"Sets, you seen Firefly?"

Setsuna turned another page in her magazine, petending to bop her head and jam to music she wasn't listening to, as though she could neither hear nor see Haruka.

Until the blonde pulled her magazine out of her hands and her headphones off of her ears. "These aren't connected to anything…"

"They're effective sound killers. Give them back."

Haruka ignored the request. "Have you seen Firefly?"

"Yes. Give me my headphones back."

"Where is she?"

"My headphones."

"Where is she, Sets?!"

"Are you going to give my headphones back?"

"Are you going to tell me where Hotaru is?"

That question left the both of them staring each other down in complete silence. It was a solid minute before Michiru interrupted them. "What are you two doing, now?" This was their third debacle today. First, Haruka stole Setsuna's towel while she was in the shower, resulting in an angry, naked, wet time mage chasing Haruka through the house. Then, Haruka switched Setsuna's coffee with roaches. Her scream was extremely amusing, but Michiru was seriously worried that her lover would suffer a concussion with the sound that echoed through the large house when Setsuna hit Haruka with her staff.

Now they were having some sort of silent battle of wills. Michiru was tired of it. Hotaru had left because of it. They fought like two old women.

"She won't tell me where Firefly went!"

"She took my headphones." Setsuna turned to Haruka again, saying, "Give them back."

Michiru rubbed her temple gently. She was the youngest of the three; there was no possible way. "Haruka, Hotaru is at Usagi's with Chibi-Usa. Now give back the headphones before we have to look for you."

Haruka scoffed. "Sets wouldn't send me time travelling with her precious headphones; she needs these."

Setsuna grinned. "With you gone I don't need them."

Haruka only had a moment to blink before Setsuna had transformed and sent her through time. She closed her eyes in her house, and opened them in the Stone Age.

"Is that a man?"

"Methinks it is indeed a woman!"

"Crikey, stone her!"

Haruka blinked again and took off running, Setsuna's headphones still in her hand.

Setsuna grinned and went back to reading her magaine. "Thanks for the idea, Michiru. I honestly hadn't thought of that."

Michiru sighed. There was no way she was the youngest of the three.

Hotaru returned before Haruka, but left when she saw Setsuna smiling. That couldn't be good; she'd just sleep over at Chibi-Usa's house for the night.

Flop.

Setsuna's headphones. Michiru found them by the door of their house, not long after Hotaru declared she was going back to Chibi-Usa's. She took them to Setsuna. "Sets, I found these by the door. Do you think Haruka's back?"

"Probably not; she may have dropped the headphones and they came back before anyone could get them. She's probably still running for her life."

"For her life?! Sets…"

"It's okay; she's really fast."

Michiru put her hands on her hips. "Sets…"

"I told you the last time, she'll be back before she can change the timeline. You know Haruka; it won't take too long."

Michiru sighed again. She was moving away from these two.

Flop.

Haruka panted; the last time she closed her eyes a stone was headed for her skull. Now, she was at home again. She blinked a few times to be sure.

But for certain, there was no angry mob, no fire torches, no stones being flung at her head, no screaming. The insanity was over. She was standing in the same spot she was in before she left. She didn't even flop onto her ass like the last time Setsuna sent her traveling.

A flashlight lit up behind Setsuna's desk, illuminating her creepy smile. She had a red lens over it, making her teeth look bloody, greusome. Haruka shuddered.

"Where are my headphones, Haruka?"

The blonde squirmed. She had been sent time travelling because she wouldn't give Setsuna the headphones. Now, she literally couldn't. They had been lost in time. She didn't think her plan through when she tossed the headphones to the angry mob; she was simply trying to get back at Setsuna for sending her through hell, but now… now… She feared for her life.

"You don't have them, do you?"

Haruka gulped. "Umm… I'll buy you some! Whatever color you like!"

"I want MINE, Haruka. They were a special gift from someone I care very much about. Where are they, Haruka?" Of course, Setsuna knew where they were. They were in her top desk drawer, to her right. They weren't a gift from anyone either, unless people considered self-ordered UPS packages to be gifts. No one did, really.

"I'm so sorry, Sets! I lost them when the mob tried to kill me! I didn't mean to, honest!"

"What mob?"

"It was horrible! They called me a man, then they called me a woman, then they tried to stone me to death!"

Setsuna was glad she had a good poker face; her insides were rolling all over the floor, roaring with laughter. "That sounds horrendous."

"It was awful!"

"But the fact remains that you came back without my headphones. I should send you back to get them."

"No! I'll die!"

Setsuna smiled. "Then I won't need the headphones at all."

Haruka fell to her knees. "Seriously, Sets, please don't. I'll do anything."

Setsuna grinned again, evilly. "Yes, Haruka. You will."

It was a week before Michiru had enough.

"Setsuna! Stop bullying Haruka! She's done enough."

Setsuna didn't move her feet that were currently resting on Haruka's back, nor did she consider it. "She lost my headphones."

Michiru groaned. "Setsuna..."

Setsuna stopped watching the television and turned to her housemate. She had almost growled her name. "Fine. I guess that's enough then. You can get up Haruka."

Haruka hesitated; there was still a pair of feet on her back. She heard Michiru frown (it sounds like fear being stricken into whoever sees it), and then her back was free.

She stood up and smiled at her lover, her savior. Then down at the headphones in her hand. The same ones she went time travelling with.

"Setsuna you sent Michi back in time for your headphones?!"

Michiru shook her head and answered before Setsuna and Haruka could go back to their nonsensical banter. "No. She didn't. Now you," she pointed at Haruka with her finger, "go take a shower. And you," she held the headphones out toward Setsuna, "take these back and leave my girlfriend alone."

They each followed their directive and the house was calm. Until Haruka got out of the shower and all of the towels were gone.

"Setsunaaaaaaaaa!"


End file.
